


It’s Complicated

by planiforidjit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, Just general fucking, M/M, PWP, Post-Finale, Smut and Fluff, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Wall Sex, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planiforidjit/pseuds/planiforidjit
Summary: You remember that time in the finale when Derek was carrying Stiles?I was inspired.This is literally just sex.





	It’s Complicated

There was this moment, when Derek carried Stiles out of there, his strong arms supporting his back and legs, somewhere between Stiles screaming in pain and Derek holding him tight to his chest where Stiles’s brain just clicked.

Oh.

Derek can pick him up.

Derek is strong enough to hold him.

Derek dumps him in the back of a squad car and goes to run back in to help more or some bullshit like that. Leave Derek to help the people who were, up until now, hunting him. But Stiles grabs his shirt and pulls him close.

“You can make this up to me by picking me up and fucking me against a wall,” Stiles says, partially because of the adrenaline, mostly because Derek is so goddamn hot and he’s nineteen now and he can fuck Derek all he wants. He and Derek are fucking meant to be and nothing makes that clearer than the fact that Derek can pick. Him. Up.

“You have a bullet in your foot.”

“I don’t know that seems like a good excuse to not stand on my own.”

Derek searches Stiles’s face for a moment, serious and questioning. And then he leans down and kisses Stiles soft and sweet.

“We’ll talk about this when you don’t have a bullet in your foot.”

—

And it’s not until after the Anuk-Ite that Stiles is pounding on the door to Derek’s loft like it’s high school all over again, that they get to be alone together.

Derek pulls open the door in sweatpants hung long on his hips and no shirt and hair on his fucking chest.

“Shit,” Stiles says and before Derek can say anything Stiles launches himself at Derek and Derek just catches him because he can do that. He can hold Stiles and carry him and Stiles didn’t think that was a kink of his but apparently it is.

Derek protests a little between bites and kisses. “We didn’t—.”

“Shut up and fuck me, Derek.”

Derek nods. “Yeah, okay.”

Stiles pulls away from Derek to take off his shirt and pants and Derek watches him stumble around with a half smile on his face.

“Derek, make yourself useful. Get lube. You’re going to fuck me against the wall.”

“I should have never picked you up.”

But Derek is already at his bedside table and pulling a little bottle of lube out of the drawer.

He tosses the bottle to Stiles, who is naked and hard and waiting, and then shucks his sweatpants.

“Fuck yeah.”

Stiles holds onto the lube as Derek comes over and kisses him thoroughly. Derek picks him up by his thighs and presses him against the wall.

“Lube,” Derek says, holding out his hand.

Stiles squeezes some into his fingers and then chucks the bottle across the room so he can get his fingers in Derek’s hair and kiss him.

The first finger at his hole is interesting. It’s been so long and it feels kind of weird and exploratory and not very different than when Stiles fingers himself. He’s worried that this is it. There’s not going to be any magic or screaming or coming so hard he goes blind. It’s just going to be average, okay sex.

And then Derek adds a second finger, thick and blunt and he crooks them just the right way and yeah. Stiles is definitely going to go blind tonight.

He clutches at Derek’s shoulders and tips his head back against the wall, eyes closed and mouth open. Derek kisses his neck and pumps his fingers in and out of Stiles’ tight hole.

“Come on, Derek, come on. I’m ready.”

“Just let me—.”

Stiles digs his fingers into Derek’s back when Derek adds a third.

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “You gotta get me ready for your big cock.”

Derek sighs like he’s annoyed, but happy to be annoyed. “Christ, Stiles. I thought the FBI would make you grow up.”

“Nope. Turns out this is just who I am.”

Derek pulls his fingers out of Stiles and hoists him up higher around his waist.

“This is complicated,” Derek says, trying to line himself up with Stiles’s hole by maneuvering his hips.

“No, just let me.”

Stiles reaches behind himself and contorts his body in a way that Derek should not find attractive, but completely does if the noise he makes is anything to go by. Stiles doesn’t point it out, but gets his hand around Derek’s cock and guides him in.

Derek bottoms out with a thrust and Stiles’s head falls back against the wall again.

“Yeah,” Stiles says. “That’s it. Okay, I think you’re going to have to do most of the work.”

Derek pulls out a little and slams back in. “Like this?”

“Yeah,” Stiles pants. “Just like that.”

When Stiles met Derek at sixteen he was way too young to have sex with him, but he wasn’t too young to fantasize about it. He always dreamed that he and Derek would make love. There’d be a lot of eye contact and kissing and holding each other.

And maybe if they had dated or something first, not done it like this, then it would have been beautiful.

But this is better maybe. Derek’s pounding into him, making all these noises like growls and huffs against Stiles’s throat, kissing and biting everything he can reach. And Stiles is rock hard and just trying as hard as he can to pull Derek deeper.

“I missed you,” Derek mutters and Stiles wants to tell him he missed him too, but he can’t find the words, he can’t talk.

“I missed you so much,” Derek keeps going. “Fuck. I’m back, Stiles. Wherever you are that’s where I am. I’m back. I love you. Fuck, Stiles.”

Stiles comes. He’d like to say it’s from Derek’s stupid hairy abs rubbing against his cock and not because Derek told him he loves him. But it’s probably a combination of both.

Derek pulls them away from the wall and he dumps Stiles face down on the bed before kneeling down on it behind him. Stiles isn’t totally recovered from his orgasm—he’s not sure he’ll ever be—but he puts his head down in his arms and sticks his ass out.

Derek doesn’t waste any time before he’s back inside Stiles, pressing kisses to the back of his neck and supporting him by wrapping an arm around his stomach. The tips of claws bite into Stiles’s skin and he could die happy knowing that he made Derek lose control, that Derek loves him.

“Can I bite you?” Derek asks.

“It won’t turn me right?”

“No, just—please.”

“Yeah.” Stiles pulls Derek down for an awkward kiss. “Yeah of course.”

When Derek comes he bites into the flesh of Stiles’ neck and holds him tight. Stiles feels like a fucked out mess. He couldn’t fight Derek if he wanted to. He definitely does not want to.

Derek eases himself out of Stiles and they flop down on the bed next to each other. Stiles rolls over to face him and Derek grins.

Stiles props himself up on his arms. “That was awesome.”

“I know.”

“You can act all cool all you want, but I know the real you.” Stiles peppers kisses all over Derek’s face. “You said you love me. You’re sweet even when you’re fucking someone’s brains out.”

“I had my dick inside you.”

“Just because you were in the throes of passion doesn’t mean it doesn’t count. No take-backsies. We’re in love and that’s all there is to it.”

Derek lets out a short laugh. “We’re in love? You love me back?”

“Yeah, of course, dude. I love you.”

“Well then I love you too.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Stiles laughs and kisses Derek. “I’m probably going back to Virginia this week.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“You sure? You cool with being my creepy older boyfriend?”

“I’m not creepy or old.”

“You’re not old, but definitely still a creeper.”

“Thanks. Still going to Virginia with you.”

“Can we get breakfast with my dad as a couple first?”

“Yeah we can.”

“Cool. Because I already texted him. And Scott.”

“When?”

“On my way over.”

“Were you that sure that—.”

“Yup.”

“Sounds about right.”


End file.
